


Always

by ThatDamnKennedyKid



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/M, Female Mutou Yuugi, I can't fucking help myself, rivalshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatDamnKennedyKid/pseuds/ThatDamnKennedyKid
Summary: Yugi's always been so little, so Seto never anticipated she would make him feel small.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> I have such a furious weakness for this ship and I have no idea why. Also, Owlteria's fantastic fanart is forever a terrible fuel for my muse. Please, please go check out her tumblr.

Yugi had always had a strange kind of power over Seto. Even back in high school, when she was the size of a elementary schooler and as frightening as a wet kitten, she'd always made him  _listen_. Now, that doesn't mean he always did what she told him to do, or even respected the authority she tried to project, but he always  _heard_ what she said, always considered it before dismissing it.

Joey knew full well that Seto outright ignored everyone else in their social circle. He also knew that Seto would never openly acknowledge how much power she'd gained over him in the years that followed their duel over the Blue Eyes White Dragon her grandfather had owned. Each time they came together, it was like she wormed a little further in. She controlled a little bit more, influenced him just the tiniest bit. 

That was Tea's working theory on why she irritated him as much as she did. Yugi was the constant source of contention in his life, seemed to be the epicentre of every disaster to affect him. She couldn't stay away and he gravitated to her. He seemed to always be next to her. Even just standing around debating their next moves, he was at her shoulder, very nearly touching but not quite. 

Still, it was a surprise the first time Seto's sports car pulled up in front of the game shop and Yugi stepped out wearing her leather pants, but one of his purple dress shirts that was comically overlarge. 

"Standing at the bus stop last night, when it was raining, he drove by." She would explain to them later. "He didn't see me and hit a puddle. He offered to let me dry off at his place, then drive me home."

"Where's your corset, then?" Tristan asked. 

She blinked, confused for a moment, then looked down. Even buttoned all the way up, the shirt fell off her shoulder. The straps of her purple bra were visible, but not the normal leather that covered it. Then, to their shock, she laughed bright and high -  _happy_. It was a rare sound since Atem. 

"I guess that's just an invite to return." Then, with all the audacity of a smug cat, she pulled the material tighter and walked off to her bedroom. 

They would spend the rest of that night theorizing about how Kaiba had gotten abducted and replaced and they were looking to capture the King of Games next.

* * *

Seto's treatment of her friends never really changed, but the way he acted around her did. Drastically. 

It wasn't long before they were out in public together. It happened to be Serenity who found them, browsing a high-end mall close to the Kaiba Corp headquarters. She had been there with a wealthier friend looking for an outfit for a wedding when she had spotted Kaiba's head above the rest of the crowd. When the bodies in the way dispersed, she spotted his hand on Yugi's back. It was mid, so not particularly scandalous, but his hand was as low as he could get it without bending over. She had immediately texted Tea. 

They gathered at the shop to wait for her to return. She didn't. 

Solomon let them stay the night in the living room, but Yugi didn't show until roughly one in the afternoon. She was dressed the same as Serenity had reported the night before, but she seemed to glow, like she was soft and warm on the inside instead of lonely and a little chilled. Her eyes were to the ground, but she was smiling sweetly. She had a small bag from a particularly expensive store - one even constant tournament winnings wouldn't let her shop at - and a thin silver bracelet on her arm above the cuff. 

"Where were you all night?" Tea asked, the most diplomatic choice.

Yugi snapped up, like she hadn't noticed them, then shrugged. "Out with Seto."

"Since when are you on a first name basis with that jerk?" Joey asked, the exact reason why they had told Tea to speak first. 

She didn't put up much of an attempt to hide her irritation. "If you don't like him, don't ask about him."

He immediately softened. "Sorry, munchkin. What did you guys do?"

"He wanted my advice on a new suit, because he's going on a trip soon. After that, he took me out to dinner as a thank you. We went back to his place for a while and played tabletop Duel Monsters and time just got away from us. He let me stay over the night. Then he made me breakfast while his staff finished dry cleaning my outfit. After that, he took me to another mall in the next city over. He got some accessories he couldn't find here, bought me some things, then we had lunch."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a busy day."

She giggled a little. "He can be very casual when he wants to be."

"What did he buy you?" Tea pried. 

Yugi giggled again. "I think I'll keep that one to myself for a little bit."

"Yugi!" Tea whined, but the tiny woman had already taken off up the stairs and into her bedroom. 

* * *

It was Mai who witnessed them kissing. 

Yugi's part of the city was not one that Kaiba traversed often, if at all. She found them over at the pier, sitting on the hood of a different car. He had his back braced against the front windshield, head tilted back to rest on the roof. Yugi was laying between his legs, facing him instead of the star-scattered sky, resting her cheek peacefully on his collarbone while she traced his muscles through the black material of his shirt. 

Those fingers crept up his chest, up his neck, over his jaw and into his hair. He opened his eyes then, moving his head to look down at her. She adjusted, laying a little higher, before her fingers tightened and she pulled him into a kiss. The arms he'd had losely wrapped around her waist tightened, hauling her even further up his body. He seemed to melt to her touch, even as he pulled her closer. He fell to her command, letting her break it after long, intense moments to pull down the collar of his shirt to lick and bite at his neck. He just succumbed, letting her take what she desired. 

Mai was never so grateful to have worn flats in her entire life. As soon as she was sure Yugi's shining purple eyes hadn't caught sight of her loitering, she fled the scene. She'd called Tea immediately afterwards. 

Tea, who had been staying over at the shop while her apartment's toilet got fixed, waited up in the darkened living room. She remained perfectly still, eyes fixed on the front door, as Yugi  let herself in. The looming shadow of Kaiba kept it open, letting in some of the cool summer night air, before he pulled her close and pressed her against the door, kissing her senseless. 

"You're going to kill me one day." He whispered between toe-curling kisses. 

"I'm trying, but your stubborn ass just sticks around." She snarked, uncharacteristically, back. He growled, hiking her up in a sudden display of strength and using his hips to pin her against the door. Their faces were level this way, and even in the darkness of the night and the room, Tea could see the blue in his eyes light up brilliantly before he kissed her like he was trying to pull here soul from her body. Yugi made a wounded noise that told Tea it was working, before the little woman's hand fisted in his hair and she pulled his head back. He groaned deep in his throat as she bit into his neck, moaning lowly as she sucked a dark bruise into the skin. His hips jolted, grinding into her like they were beyond his control. She whimpered, then savagely bit into another place, the nails of her free hand digging into his back. 

He pulled back some, setting her back on her feet and panting. "Can't . . . " He cleared his throat. "Can't get too worked up in your grandfather's house."

Yugi took a moment to compose herself, smoothing her hair with shaking hands. "Y-Yeah. And Tea's camping out with me right now. Or else I'd invite you to stay the night."

He snorted, but it sounded weak, like if he could take her up on her offer, they wouldn't even be talking. "And ruin an expensive suit like this one? I don't think so."

"Suit yourself." She stepped back into his personal space, resting a gentle hand on his cheek and pulling him into a soft goodbye kiss. "Goodnight, Seto."

"Goodnight Yugi." He pressed their foreheads together for a fraction of a second, then closed the door behind him as he left. Yugi stood in the hallway for a solid five minutes after his car pulled away into the night, hands pressing over her heart. 

Tea stayed down in the living room all night, making an excuse about how she'd fallen asleep listening to music. When Joey, Tristan, Serenity and Mai quizzed her about what she found out after Yugi disappeared into the city around noon, She shook her head.

"I don't think this is something we should get involved in." She said, shutting down any more attempts to get information out of her. 

* * *

Yugi always made him feel small. This little pipsqueak of a girl, barely at his belt when they first met and not doing much better now, made him feel insolent, like an insect that crossed her path. What he'd been too juvenile to understand at the time was that she made him feel small because her presence was just so big. She was packed with more strength, more courage, more love and forgiveness than that little body could handle, so she gave it all away. She had been the only person (Mokuba aside) that ever believed in him. Even being as childish as he was, he's sure Joey would have told him to jump off the building when he'd threatened. 

As time went on, as the Pharaoh came more and more to light, he began to think he felt inferior to the ancient king. It was still hard to tell when they switched sometimes, because despite the fact Atem was male, the body was  _hers_. He was sure, for a long time, that Atem was the one he didn't like. After the Pharaoh walked into the afterlife with one parting kiss to her forehead, he came to several abrupt and difficult revelations.

He had been right - Atem was the object of his ire. The Pharaoh's skill made him feel less than. But, he also had underestimated the true affect dismissing Yugi herself had caused. Now, the tiny little she-devil had wormed her way into a position of equality, reserved previously only for Mokuba. She had become a voice of reason, of calm in the storm of his life and his dependence on that was devastating. He also became abruptly jealous of the obvious and intimate bond she shared with Atem. Not of the fact she was close to him, but of the fact that he was too clouded to allow her that close. That he had let the spirit of a dead man in further than the only friend he'd ever had. 

So, he'd taken time to either come to terms with his feelings or to spend long enough ignoring them to suppress them. All of that had been washed away when he'd drenched her at the bus stop. 

No, Yugi made him feel small because she was the one in control. 

Even now, flat on his back with her sitting on his hips, she was dominant. 

" _Ooo~_ " She whimpered, dropping down the last little bit to get him fully inside her. His hands were on her hips, but he slid them up her slim curves, over her ribs and back down again. 

"Are you okay?" 

She nodded, offering him a tiny smile. She reached up, brushing some of his bangs from his eyes. "I'm good. You're just . . . a lot to take in."

He smirked. "I know. I can't help how pretty I am."

She snickered, resting her hands on his strangely well-defined muscles. She began to rock, rolling her hips and his smug expression fell away. His fingers flexed on her hips, but he never squeezed. He felt, he mapped her with his fingertips, but he never left marks. Not even hickeys to be covered, pressed later on. 

She definitely made a vision on top of him, all smooth expanses of skin, how her tiny frame sat so well on him. God, she was everything he could have ever asked for and she was all here, right now.  _He could have that_. 

"Yugi . . ." He rumbled, tilting his head back. 

"Of course, my darling." She whispered back, warm and sweet. She got to work pressing kissed to all the gaps of pale skin between the thick smattering of hickeys covering his neck. He got to work guiding her hips around, thrusting up in turn when he rolled her down. It made his pride spike whenever her breath hitched. 

"Yugi . . . "

"Come, darling." She cooed, nuzzling closer and stealing a kiss. "Tell me what you want. Tell me what you need from me."

"Wanna top." He grunted, punctuating the statement with a thrust hard enough to hitch her breath. 

"Hmm. You sure? You don't have to."

Oh yes, she made him feel so small, safe and protected and kept from all the darkness in the world. It stung that he wasn't able to provide her the same kind of feeling, but he had a natural advantage. He very rarely asked to do this, so perhaps she realized its gravity, its significance. 

"I know. I want to." He sat up, face to face. "I want you to feel it too."

She planted tender kisses on either side of his lips, running her fingers through his hair. "Okay."

He flipped them gently, pressing her down into the mattress with his weight, but pulling her legs up around his waist. 

"Mmm . . ." She moaned, letting her head roll as he settled more fully against her hips and seated himself deeper. She fluttered her eyes open, taking in the looming shadow of his shoulders blocking out the moonlight. "So, this is how you fell all the time?"

"Yeah." He settled onto his elbows, starting with short, slow thrusts. She wiggled, but he pressed down with his chest to. "No. You don't let me, so you don't get to move either."

She pouted, then kissed his nose. "Fair enough. I'll try. You know how I get when you hit that spot, though."

He smirked, roguish and dangerous. "I'll give your orgasms a pass."

"Ha! Jackass."

"Let me prove it, then."

 

 

 


End file.
